Seasons
by xXKewiXx
Summary: Something I did for a friend and group on DeviantArt. Hope you enjoy. I Do not own victorious, nor the characters...just this story. Bade, Cabbie.
1. Chapter 1

It wasn't very long until summer came around, the students of Hollywood Arts were excited and discussing their summer plans, before walking through those doors, and leaving for about two months.

Jade scoffed as she rummaged through her locker, at this stage in the game she didn't need much for class but herself, After a while her bubbly friend Cat entered the school, seeing Jade, she walked toward her, giggling in what Jade could only describe as new born kittens meowing, which wasn't as bad as her bubble gum pink summer dress, the flowed and swayed as Cat moved. The soft pitter patter of her white baby doll shoes made jade aware of her arrival.

"Jade, Hi!" Cat exclaimed with a few giggles, fiddling with the ends of her hair as she spoke. Jade couldn't help but smile, underneath the thick veil of her black hair, Cat was undeniably adorable, but that's something she'd never said aloud or to her face, best friend or not the secret was hers to keep.

"Hey Cat." Jade said in a low voice as usual, leaning against the lockers before closing her own. "Why are you so…happy? Yesterday you were upset about how sad it is that summer means more time with friends, and less time with teachers…" Cat sighed, the sudden rush of emotions coming back. "It's so sad! Teachers don't have friends…they just teach…or they'd call them frienders." Cat giggled at the end of her sentence, while twirling her hair. Jade stared blankly at Cat, she was talking…but she wasn't listening. Jade was distracted by a tall, dark and handsome fluffy haired brunette. A soft smile crept on her lips as the real excitement was the dancing in her stomach, and a warm feeling filled her chest.

She watched him, and took in everything about him, at that exact moment, it was either that…or listens to Cat, and Beck was far more interesting, but what kept her attention the most was the necklace her sported around his neck, that made her almost as giggly as Cat…at least on the inside.

* * *

Beck ignored the series of questions Andre shot at him, "Look dude, I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked…" Beck paused awkwardly, "I…I thought you did this before." Andre cleared his throat nervously brushing the imaginary dirt off of his red long sleeved shirt. Beck tossed his books and other junk in his locker. "Well...Uh, it's not like I haven't or at least came close…the girls usually stop or I just stop." Beck froze, _'Maybe I heard him wrong.' _Beck thought to himself, closing his locker, he was completely and utterly confused, when he and Jade got to hot and heavy it would take all of his will power to pull himself away from Jade's body…that fit so perfectly to his. "If you get that close, why would you want to stop?" Beck asked standing up and facing Andre.

Andre laughed a bit and rubbed his hands together, as he would normally do when he was about to break something down. "Sometimes I'm just not into it. Or they just want me because I'm a musician…you know, they think it's cool." He paused and touched Beck's shoulder. "Or I'm just not feeling them; h-ow they're feeling me…You know the feeling?" Beck smirked, and looked down at his boots, "No… I don't, but you can tell me all about it later." They laughed as Jade and Cat approached them. Andre began to listen to Cat ramble on about how lonely teachers are.

Jade walked into Beck's embrace, her palm resting on his chest, as his arm snaked around her waist. Her black and turquoise curls fell effortlessly down her shoulders, and hid her smile from the world, which was fine by her because it was only for Beck. He smiled as their lips met and he pulled her closer to him, by touch he pictured the clothes that clung selfishly to her body. And by memory he pictured it, a black bodice, and lace body suit underneath. When the broke apart, their foreheads touching as they looked into each others eyes.

When they broke apart they turned to their friends, which now included Robbie and Rex. "No, don't stop…if you guys keep it up I can sell tickets" Jade shot Robbie a look that would kill…or in Robbie's case; looks that causes leaking. Cat cupped her face to hide her giggles, while Beck shot him a look that read, **'seriously dude?'** After Robbie regained his composure he looked toward Beck and Jade, apologetically. "I'm sorry, don't mind him…he's been a little cranky these days."

Andre looked over at Robbie, "Hmm, so why is he cranky?" He paused, "Did her have an argument with a woodpecker! Ha-ha!" The group turned to look at Andre, and stifled their laughs and giggles as Rex shot a…blank stare toward him, "OH, that's cold man."

Tori cleared her throat, but before she could speak Cat interjected on of her odd and bizarre stories. "One time, my brother wanted to be a snowman for Christmas, so he rubbed Ice cream all over his body, and sat in a deep freezer…" She stopped her story and began twirling on of her red locks, Tori turned to look at her ditzy red headed friend and sighed, "And…what happened toy your brother after that?"

Cat turned to look at her and bit her lip, "I don't know…He was in the hospital for a really long time…when dad brought him home he went to stay with our uncle and uncle." They all stared at Cat in complete shock, and almost relieved to literally be saved by the bell. Everyone began to go to the classes, when Beck held Jades wrist, to stop her, where she turned back to him.

"Hey…what's up?" Jade crossed her arms looking up to him, to meet his dark eyes and bright grin, "I was thinking…tomorrow, is the last day of school…and my parents are going out of town for a while to Canada, and I remember telling you next time they go, I'll stay back with you…so, you wanna stay over while they're gone?" Jade's heart skipped a beat, as her nerves bundled into her stomach, but her facial expressions were straight forward from her usual scowl to a grin.

"Awe, yeah. I would." She gave him a soft peck on the lips, lingering there longer than normal. "Hmm, see you at lunch, babe." He smiled against her lips. "Love you…" He whispered to her, as they parted.


	2. Chapter 2

Tori, Beck, and Andre were sitting in Sikowitz' class listening to him babble on about his Caribbean coconuts. Tori looked over to see Andre and Beck talking in what seemed like a huddle, or secretive way, and in typical Tori fashion, she was going to find out. After a couple of acting exercises; fishes out of water, singing every word as if it you were in a musical, and some random one, that she'd rather not think of. Tori stood up and sat next to Andre, as Beck was being harassed by one of his many fans.

"So…what were you and Beck talking about?" Tori whispered to Andre, jumping right into her growing curiosity. Andre smirked and leaned on his right leg, looking over to Tori. "And…why do you want to know?" Tori tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "Well…I…it just seemed like you guys were talking about something important…I thought it might have something to do with possible fun stuff to do with summer." Andre smiled at Tori,

"Well, it doesn't involve us, so. It's nothing I can talk about." Tori pouted to Andre's explanation, "And, before you say anything, he's my best friend, and I just don't go around telling everyone's business." Tori nodded understanding Andre's loyalty to Beck, and she wouldn't want to invade their privacy, but it didn't stop her from thinking about what was going on. As class went on, it wasn't long until it was everyone's favourite time, Lunch time.

All of the kids of Hollywood Arts gathered all around from the grub truck and the Asphalt Café as they enjoyed their free time. Beck and Jade were cuddled close together, whispering, giggling, and very touchy. Tori sat between Andre, and Cat, with Robbie to the far left, Rex in hand. Tori would glance over to the two of them, while stabbing her salad with a fork. Cat who was sipping her juice noticed, and giggled.

"Tori, why are you staring at Beck and Jade?" When Cat asked, Tori looked a little embarrassed, noticing that he had been staring. "Oh uh…I—" Andre cut her off, "Tori wants to know what they're so close and secretive about." Cat giggled nibbling on her straw. And Robbie laughed as well. "Well, why do you wanna know Tori?" Robbie asked while Tori bit her lip before thinking of the real reason, "Probably because she wants to be in on the action…" Rex interjected rudely, and once again, they all stared at him. When their eyes were back on Tori she sighed, "I don't know…I just want to know, I thought it would be cool doe us to spend our break together."

Andre shook his head, while eating some of his fries, "But you don't even like Jade, so why would you want to be near her when you don't have too?" Tori looked at him then smiled, "Well, that's not true!" Tori exclaimed and Cat began to giggle, "Yeah, Tori, Jade and I are all going to hang out after school...you know do girl stuff." When Cat told everyone about this they all slowly nodded, awkwardly no doubt. But at least the heat was off of Tori, for now.

After school, Tori and Cat were relaxing at Cat's house, her mother just made them snacks, before taking her brother to one of his appointments. Tori was lazily combing through her hair as she half listened to Cat talk about her costumes design class at school, and how she gets to keep all of her costumes. "Cat, can I ask you something?" Tori said, snapping Cat out of her rant, "Oh, sure."

"Do you like Robbie?" Cat giggled, looking at Tori, "What's so funny?" When Cat stopped giggling she caught her breath, "It's just weird, and he's my friend…kind of gross, never play pirates with him." Tori looked at Cat confused; she shook it off and opened up her laptop to go onto the . While her and Cat started to play the games online. Cat blushes under her red curls, now putting more thought into Tori's question. _'Maybe…I do like Robbie, he isn't gross just…no, he's adorable, and sweet always doing nice things for me…and he gave me a Cotton Candy maker for Christmas…but he did have those cardboard cut o-…' _"Tori…what makes cardboard, cardboard?" Tori stared at her in bemusement, and sighed, "Let's just pop the pretty balloons Cat." She gasped, "Kay' Kay'!"

* * *

In the now empty parking lot of Hollywood Arts, Beck and Jade sat in the back seat of his car. Staring at each other, to some people this would be weird…and it was, but to them it was a challenge. "Jade…give me my keys back." Jade smirked softly as she twirled Beck's keys around her finger as if they were a shiny pair of scissors. "Not until you tell me why your making me spend time with Vega." Beck stretched out his hand, "And Cat, who you like." Jade rolls her eyes, "Yeah, but I don't want to be forced to hang out with someone who gives me a rash."

Beck runs his fingers through his hair, "I thought you like rashes…" Jade pouted, folding her arms, just under her bust line, Beck smirked to himself, becoming distracted by his girlfriend's body, instead of her robbing him. "I never said it was a good rash…And rashes are genuinely unpleasant." Beck looked at Jade, smiling at her, seeing this sudden display of vulnerability like when Tori 'Blacked' Jade's eye. "Babe…" Jade looked up to Beck, shaking her hair from her face, "Yes?" He leaned against the door of the car, motioning his finger for her to come here, and she smiled.

In typical Jade fashion, everything she did was sexual, _'I mean, look at her! Right now, she's crawling to me, eying me down like prey…the way her hair falls on the side of her face, framing it perfectly…and this body, the way her shirt hugs her, and the skirt giving peaks of some of what I want to see…'_

"Beck…Beck!" She shouted, snapping back to reality, "Huh, whoa, hey" He smiles softly and she rolled her eyes. He took this opportunity to cup her face softly, her soft skin in his slight rough hands from maintaining his home—and source of travel. Pressing their lips together, the kiss started slow, soft pecks. She could feel Beck wanting more from her; she made herself comfortable in his lap, her legs tossed over on one side, her feet hovering over the floor. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders, her fingers tangling themselves in the hair closes to the nape of his neck, while his hands snaked around her waist and rubbed her thigh. A soft sigh left her lips as he touched her thigh, and he smirked inwardly in satisfaction.

He loved these moments, when he could rally Jade up, make her flustered, and knock her off her toes. Where only he controlled, Jade West.


	3. Chapter 3

Beck drove based on the directions Jade had given him to Cats house, he parked the car in front of the house and looked at Jade and nudged her, "Go get your friends." Jade shot him a dirty look and sighed, "I don't see why you even offered to take us…" Beck smirked "Because you wanted to spend more time with me…we've been over this, now chill." Jade stared at him for a minute, before turning to him, "Yes?" She looked nervous, "Say you love me." Beck chuckled shortly, "No…" Jade's eyes widen in complete shock, "What?!" Beck smirked and turned to her the same way she was turned to him. "Tell **me**, that you love **me** first."

Jade tilted her head, to the right, her hair once again acting as a veil to cover her proud smile. "Fine," She balled her hand into a fist, tightening her grip on her lace sleeve. "I love you, Beck." Beck smiled, it was big and bright, he knew she'd say It but it was always good to hear, he once again cupped her face and kissed her hard, and passionate. Pulling himself closer to her, his fingers tangling themselves in her hair; tugging it lightly, getting a deeply satisfying sigh from Jade. They parted resting their foreheads against one another and smiled as his brown eyes caught her green ones. "I'll go get the girls."

Cat was sitting at her desk applying her makeup, which mostly consisted of eyeliner and lips gloss. While Tori ran her fingers through her hair, admiring her outfit, a laced peach top, skinny jeans and boots. Tori put on her jacket sitting on Cat's bed.

"Oh, Tori! You look so pretty!" Cat exclaimed looking at her through the mirror. Tori smile, "You look pretty too, Cat." They smiled at each other and walked into the living room, relaxing on the couch and armchair. "Hey Cat why do you have all of those packets of unopened licorice in your room?" Cat giggled after Tori asked this question.

"Oh, Jade got them for me, because I love licorice." Tori smiled and nodded slowly, surprised that Jade could do something nice for someone, but her and Cat were friends. "Wait…where did she get so much from?" They stared at each other for a while, before a loud knock came to the door. "Cat!" Tori jumped touching her chest listening to her rapid heartbeat. Cat smiled, and rushes to the door, hugging Jade. "Yay! Hi!" Jade groaned slightly, "Cat…No!" Jade shouted and Cat released her. Jade crossed her arms, looking to the two of them, "Come on, Beck's waiting for us outside." When she turned to walk back out, Tori stood and walked out with her. "Wait, Jade…where'd you get all of that licorice from?" Jaded paused on Cat's doorstep and smirked, "From children…" They got into Beck's car, strapping themselves into their seats, "Oh, like girl scouts?" Jade picked up her phone, and started to find something to distract her from Tori Vega. Sure she wasn't _that _bad…but she was bad enough. She sighed, and turned to her, "No…from trick or treaters…" They looked at each other confused, as Beck pulled off he shook his head, before adding clarity. "Jade likes to rob trick or treaters ever since some parents started complaining about her tot's videos." Cat giggled softly, "Those poor children…" Tori looked to Jade then to Cat. "You steal candy from little kids?!"

Jade sighed once more, "Yeah, so?" Jade put her phone into her pocket, placing her hand on Beck's lap. "Isn't that...wrong, and cruel?" Jade smirked, and cleared her throat. "Oh! I'm Tori Vega, and I would never take candy from kids, even if causes cavities, I just want to make them happy!" She taunted her with the voice from the 1940's. Tori rolled her eyes and sat back in her seat. Jade didn't always have to be mean to Tori, and she never understood why, but today she was going to find out.

* * *

Beck pulled into the parking lot of the mall, and turned off the car. As everyone got out, Tori looked at him, "Oh Beck you're coming too?" Jade was quick to shoot her an evil look, Beck put his hand on the small of Jade's back. "Well, I'm going to be in the area soon, but, I'm not exactly hanging out with you guys during your girl time." Tori nodded, and Cat smiled, clapping her hands once. "Yay! Let go inside!" She said cheerfully grabbing Tori's hand and running ahead of the dark haired couple.

"Ugh, she bothers me…" She said softly to Beck, answering the looks he had been giving her since they got out the car, and he spoke to Tori. "I don't understand why." Jade just shrugged, and gave Beck a soft kiss. "Let's not worry about it. See you after a while, kay?" Beck smiled at Jade, this was the first time she had been the one to let something go, and he was proud of that. "Alright babe, Love you." She smiled softly, "Love you too, Beck." She said to him in a whisper, as they broke apart and walked into the mall and went their separate ways. Jade found the girls at the food court, it makes since, and it's usually the first thing Cat wants to do when she gets to the mall. Sit to rest, or to eat and this time she wanted to rest.

Jade spotted the two girls and sat in the empty seat on the other side of the table. "Hey, where's Beck?" Tori asked again, and Jade felt the urge to hurt her growing, Tori was still talking, but all Jade heard was those three words…and that was enough to set her off. "What?!" She shouted loud causing everyone in the food court to jump and look there way. "I…I asked if you knew where Beck was going, because Andre is here and he might want to know where to find Beck…" Jade relaxed and pursed her face, "I'm pretty sure they can find each other without your help...…" Jade's words had a bit of a bite to them and Tori noticed but she didn't want the tension to ruin the outing. "So, Jade why did you want to come to the mall?" Cat asked Jade slowly, she giggled softly, which caused Jade to smile. "I just wanted to get some frames, and a little bit of clothes before the summer sales really kick in and they get rid of all the thin and laced clothes.

Tori and Cat both smiled at each other, if there was anything girls liked to do was shop. After walking around in several clothing store they finally found a place that would fit each girl's personalities. As the approached the store, Cat stood outside the glass front nervously, Tori nudged Jade, who looked to Tori, then to Cat.

"Cat, what is it?" Jade said turning her back to the store, crossing her arm, "Well, this store is called Forever 21, right?" Jade sighed, and looked to her phone, which she just received a text message from Beck. "Yeah…" Jade answered mechanically, not looking up from her pear phone, as she responded to Beck. "Well…were not 21." Cat said in a nervous voice. "Were only teenagers!" Tori sighed softly, "Cat that's just the name of the store, not the age limit." Cat nodded and giggled, "Oh! Then let's go!" They walked into the store, and Jade immediately walked over to the wall of black accessories, as she stared at the lace, and soft cotton she felt a soft jittery hand poke at her. She widened her eyes and turned to see Cat. "Hi." Jade took in a deep breath, "Hey Cat…" Her tone wasn't inviting but she wasn't telling her to go away either.

"Um, are we gonna talk about it now?" Cat asked Jade, looking at a lace back pink shirt, with hibiscus flowers of the front. Jade nervously bit her lips, looking around, seeing Tori and her cheekbones chatting up some guy who was cute enough to be in the store, but just as manly where he shouldn't be here. "Alright." Jade paused, avoiding eye contact with Cat, fingering the lace clothing in front of her before lapping her favourite's over her forearm. "Well, I plan to take things to the next level with Beck…" Cat smiled at Jade, and poked her more, causing Jade to smile as well, "Cat, stop. It's not that big of a deal…" She whispered walking though the round clothing racks, her hand touching what felt like silk, so she looked. This pajama set pulled on two of her heart strings; It was black, which would complement her and it was lacy and would hug and give freedom to her body in her favourite areas. "It is a big deal Jade, you're buying clothes him, got on the pill, and you're in a better mood. Have you guys…you know, already?" Jade stared blankly at Cat, speechless for a moment, "No, I mean we've fooled around, touching, groping, licking…sucking. But nothing else." Cat laughed, "Oh, so those weren't Bee stings?" Jade blushes, "No…they weren't."

At that moment, Tori walked back over to the whispering girls, and looking at the clothes Cat and especially Jade had. "Hey guys…what are you guys doing?" Jade looked at Tori completely annoyed, "We are in a clothing store, what do you think we're doing?" She snapped before walking to the register, paying for the clothes she had and walking out of the store in a rush. Tori looked at Cat, who just looked at Jade then the cutesy clothes in front of her. "What is her problem?" Cat just sighed, "Um, she just has a lot on her mind right now." Tori scoffed, looking at several things, "Yeah, like how many ways she can be mean to me today…I don't even know why she came." Cat didn't like being in these situations, her best friend, and her new close friends were always arguing and she didn't know what to do. "Well…just talk to her, and get to the bottom of it." Tori nodded, "Yeah, if it happens again, I'll just ask her what her problem is." They nodded, paid for their things and walked out of the store.


End file.
